


Never Meant to Know

by naturalbluegloom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, POV Alternating, Secret Crush, i cant write angst for long lmao, mentions of kuroken, mostly fluffy, mostly kagehina and some daisuga, oikawa is annoying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalbluegloom/pseuds/naturalbluegloom
Summary: Tobio Kageyama knows that he loves Shouyou Hinata. It's become a fact of his life, some how, and now he has to deal with it.Inspired by the song Never Meant to Know by Tally Hall.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Never Meant to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this! I haven't been into Haikyuu for long but it's quickly become one of my favorite shows. I rated this fic Teen and up because there will be some swearing in later chapters. If there is any possibly triggering content I will include it in the notes before the chapter (ex. this chapter has a mention of v*mit). I hope you enjoy reading!

Tobio Kageyama knows that he loves Shouyou Hinata before he feels it. He knows it in the way that people know that the sky is blue and that being in love with your enemy isn’t something that should happen. The thought comes suddenly, with Hinata in the air and Kageyama below him. It almost knocks the breath out of his lungs. A practice match is not the time to have revelations about your love life but leave it to the King of the Court to do just that. It doesn’t seem all that important in the moment, Hinata yelling with pride as their quick attack works just as well as it had a thousand other times. His feet slap the floor and he all but folds under the weight of it. The bright haired boy swings around with vigor, staring at Kageyama with a grin that feels a lot like staring directly into the sun. Kageyama tries not to look creepy as he shouts with his team-mate in delight. After they stop yelling though, he thinks about it more. The thought flowing down like water in a creek, slowly and with a trickle that sends a shiver down his spine. He burns holes into the back of the bright yellow practice jersey that Hinata wears. 

“You look like you just got hit by a bus, you okay buddy?” Nishinoya slaps a hand hard on the middle of Kageyama’s back, right between his shoulder blades. The harsh sting through his clothes makes him hiss and turn. “I’m fine.” Kageyama says curtly. 

He stomps off of the court, trying to look like he usually does. It feels like someone wrote in permanent ink on his forehead, some cruel joke designed to last and burn with shame. Kageyama can’t help but snatch the water bottle out of Yachi’s hands as he takes long swigs from its top. She looks startled, but then again, when does she not. Still, he feels a little bad that he let his attitude scare her. 

Of course, he’s furious. When is he not furious? 

“Hey, Kageyama!” Hinata bounds over to him, limbs flailing. There’s a drop of water rolling down his chin from where he, no doubt, drank from his water bottle with the same enthusiasm as he does everything else in his life. Kageyama has to physically stop himself from rolling his eyes at the sight of it. “Kageyamaaaaaa” Hinata groans and shoves him with two outstretched hands. The force of it against his stomach makes Kageyama choke on the water still in his throat. “What, idiot? You made me choke.” Kageyama barks at the small boy while spluttering on his words. Yelling doesn’t sound as threatening when you’re choking, Kageyama thinks grimly. “Hey! I just wanted to talk about how awesome that last play was! It was so good! Leave it to me to score the last point.” Hinata laughs and the sound of it makes the tips of Kageyama’s ears go hot. Being near him is like stopping after running a marathon, breathless and too warm. The ache in his joints begin to set in as he stands there. Kageyama feels itchy, beads of sweat rolling down his back as he looks down at the boy who can’t seem to stop moving. None of this is unusual. Hinata always does this, talks about how well he did after they win a game. Talks to Kageyama about it, specifically. “Yeah, whatever. Good… job” Kageyama grimaces as his words come out strained. He can feel how screwed up his face is, his mouth turned in a way that reminds him of holding in vomit. Which he feels like doing right now. 

“W-ha?” Hinata’s voice breaks the word in half, confusion painted on his face. Hinata has always read like an open book. Never one to make his feelings unknown, or his thoughts either for that matter. “Thank. You?” It’s not like Kageyama never complements him. He always does, in his own way. His complements never come without a nickname or an insult to follow it up though. Kageyama thinks that maybe it’s because he’s known for longer than just now that he feels differently about Hinata and was damned if he’d let it slip. But things are different now, for some reason. He knows that it's Hinata, the difference is just a small boy with orange hair and a dumb face. Hinata has always been the exception. Kageyama nods and his legs feel like popsicle sticks as he pivots and turns towards Coach Ukai. 

Their briefing runs smoothly, nothing out of the ordinary as they begin to clean up for the day. The team they had a practice match with was one they hadn’t met before, a random school in a place Kageyama couldn’t be bothered to remember the name of. All of the other teams they normally practiced with were busy, Kageyama remembers with sudden jealousy, the look on Hinata’s face when Takeda had told them that Nekoma was busy with other teams. Kageyama frowns as the name ‘Kenma’ comes to mind, the small setter no doubt being the reason Hinata had been upset they couldn’t see Nekoma. 

The bus ride back to Karasuno is just as uneventful. Kageyama sort of likes the way the cracked leather seats feel against his thighs, still tacky with sweat from the match. It was grounding, reminding him that things didn’t have to be different if he didn’t want them to be.

Leather is leather, the sky is blue, and he loves Shouyou Hinata. 

He takes a deep breath and swallows against the dryness in his mouth. He finished a whole water bottle before they got on the bus, but it still didn’t seem to be enough. His skin feels prickly as Hinata slides into the seat next to him. They always sit together after matches, even if he doesn’t quite get why they do. They sit together a lot of other times too. Actually, Kageyama’s head bounces slightly as he leans against the window of the bus, they’re almost never not together. Some weird sort of 'law of attraction' he supposes. Thoughts of Hinata aren't uncommon in Kageyama's brain. Maybe thinking too much about sending the boy spikes made this weird connection in his brain. “You’re being weird, stupid-yama. Is something wrong?” Hinata grips the plastic arm rest between them tightly and leans over it slightly. His brown eyes are big, almost too big Kageyama thinks off handedly. “I’m fine, you’re the stupid one.” Kageyama huffs and closes his eyes, the sight of Hinata bright and looming still burning the backs of his eyelids. He hears Hinata shrug more than he feels it and soon when Kageyama opens his eyes again Hinata is slumped in the other direction, asleep. 

Yet another thing Kageyama mentally adds to the list of things he knows to be obvious.

Hinata is cute when he sleeps.


End file.
